Crimson Pool
by ObbsessesEasily
Summary: Hiccup just couldn't take it anymore. WARNING: Character death and insanity, blood as well. ((I don't even know how this happended... It just did...


**I do not own How ToYrain Your Dragon, it's owned by Dreamworks**

**Don't hate me for this ;A;**

**It just popped into my head after tons of feels we're dropped onto me like a bomb**

* * *

Astrid whirled on Hiccup, face flushed with anger. "What is _wrong_ with you?!" she yelled at him. "This isn't a little kids game, it's war! Our parents war is about to become ours! Figure out which side your on, Haddock!"

Hiccup felt something inside him shatter. He was hated by everyone. No one cared. Een his father - his own father - tought he was worthless. Useless. A disgrace.

A fire started in Hiccup's chest, and his green eyes were about to spill with tears.

"Yeah! Why don't you just go? Life would be better without you!" Snotlout sneered, and the twins joined in. Fishlegs stayed silent, and Gobber just looked suprised.

Hiccup stood his ground, and he forced back the tears. They would not have the pleasure of seeing him cry. The boy with auburn hair grabbed a dagger, and Snotlout jeered

"Gonna try and throw it at us? You can't even aim!" Ruffnut shouted

"Yeah Haddock! You can't even pick up a shield!" Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout roared with laughter.

Hiccup placed the dagger against his skin

"Hiccup—" Astrid had turned around, ready to scold and yell atthe boy once more when she saw the dagger against his skin. Se fell silent and Gobber was hobbling down, towards the boy.

"Hiccup, what are ye' doin'?" Gobber's tone was suprisingly froze as Hiccup made a deep gash in his arm, anddropped the knife. He just watched the stares from the rest of the arena

"Hiccup?! What the heck?!" Astrid started towards him and he turned his hurt, cold gaze to the blonde. She froze in her tracks.

"You guys don't care, right?" Hiccup's tone held hurt, and betrayal. "I'm just a weakling, right? You don't need me. You guys don't care if I get hurt, or if I die."

Crimson blood ran down Hiccup's arm, a pool forming at his feet.

The soon-to-be chieftan just watched the blood, smiling.

"Occup, what the ell did you just do?!" Astrid asked, voice rising.

"why are you asking?" his voice was suddenly mad as he turned on Astrid, walking towards her and waving his injured arm, sending blood everywhere. "No one has ever held an effection to me at all! Because I'm a hiccup! Do you know how much it hurts?!" His green eyes held unmistakable pain.

"I have been scorned and shunned all my life! My mom is dead, my dad and I can't even talk to each other anymore! All of my childhood friends hate me! And you!" he pointed at Astrid, splattering her with blood. "All you ever did was stand by and watch! You never did anything to help me! Your _best friend_! Do you know how long I've built up theses walls, just to have them destroyed?!"

He was yelling now, the blood streaming down his arm, and salty tears pooled in his eyes

"I never had anyone! You kow why?! Becavery everyone is ashamed of me! And it hurts!" Gobber had forgotten about the Nadder, who just stared curiously.

"But I'm done!" Hiccup threw the knife behind him, and then turned at Snotlout and the wins. "And you three! You can all just go die a long, painful death for all I care! All of you are worse than even Mildew!" his pale skin was stained crimson as he crumpled to the ground.

He started to laugh histarically. A madman, insane laugh.

"Hiccup— Snotlut started towaras his cousin.

"Save it! Anythying and everything hat comes out of your push is an insult aimed at me! Just leave me the hell alone!" He fell into the ever widening pool of crimson.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled, scared. The pool was frighteningly large, and Hiccup seemed to be fading away, witching on the ground while laughing.

Akneeled ell to her knee's in the blood

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry."

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO ME, HOFFERSON!" Hiccup screamed at her,this voice fading awaa until he had stopped moving completely.

"Hiccup!"

"Wake up!"

"He's To far gone." Gobber frowned. "I think hes passed the bridge into insanity." Astrid refused to move, confused and scared. Gobber grabbed her, and started dragging the girl away.

"Practice is over. Go home." Gobber said, picking up Hiccup after bringing Astrid home. His gaze was filled with sorrow as he left, the pool of crimson staining the ground.

The one that never really ever washed away

* * *

**I... I don even know anymore**

**And I don't even think I should ask for reviews...**

**This...**

**I just don't even know anymore.**


End file.
